Racers 3
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is the third book in the Racers series, a sequel to Racers 2. I hope you like! pls R&R!


**Racers Moving up**

**Chapter 1**

**Blacknight sat beside High Ledge with his leader, Whitesky. "Sandhoof and Stripehoof, come forward. Blacknight watched steadily as the two apprentices walked forward. Sandhoof gave him an affectionate look. Stripehoof only smirked and looked at Whitesky. Sandhoof used to be just like him, but now she had started being nicer towards Blacknight. **

"**Stripehoof, you have trained hard as Thunderheart's apprentice. We do not expect that you will follow all of his traits though." Snorts of agreement rang through camp. Thunderheart was a murdering traitor, no horse wanted to be around him. When Thunderheart left Blacknight had been made the new deputy. **

"**I now ask Sky Herd to accept you by your warrior name. You are now Stripefur, warrior of Canyon Herd." Whitesky smiled and turned towards Sandhoof who had been waiting patiently for her turn. **

"**Sandhoof, you have also trained hard. You listened to Spottedpelt as any honorable horse would. I now ask Sky Herd to accept you by your warrior name. You are now Sandqueen, warrior of Canyon Herd." Sandqueen smiled and the two new warriors turned to face the herd. They cheered for the two new warriors. "You two will sit vigil tonight." Blacknight added quickly before they could walk off and forget.**

**Stripefur sighed and trotted away. Sandqueen looked at him thankfully then turned toward Silverqueen, who had recently been made a warrior as well.**

**Whitesky sighed and slowly turned back towards her cave. Nightfur was waiting by the entrance for her. Whitesky had been badly injured by a fatal blow from Thunderheart. Blacknight now was wondering if she could recover. He knew that leaders had 5 lives, but which life was she on? **

**A little while later Nightfur padded out of the cave and trotted towards Blacknight. He met her calmly gazing into her warm eyes. "How is she?" he asked. "Honestly, I'm not sure. She seems strong at heart but her body isn't taking the blow very well." Nightfur replied thoughtfully. Blacknight looked down. He had to do something. "Don't worry Blacknight. Whatever happens is the will of Sky Herd. If she dies, it is for a reason." Blacknight looked up at her. She was right; he just wasn't sure what he would do if she did die.**

"**She requested to see you." Blacknight nodded and walked past Nightfur. He walked towards the entrance. It was draped with vines for the first time. Nightfur must have put them there for decoration of some sort. He walked through to see Whitesky standing with her head bowed in the corner of the cave. She looked over to see him. She gave a weak smile. She seemed so much different than the horse that had just announced two new warriors. "Hello Blacknight." She slowly limped towards him. He was shocked at how bedraggled she was. "I know, I'm losing strength quickly. But there is something I must tell you." He looked into her eyes. What could she be talking about? **

"**I have had a dream from Sky Herd. The herd was in a foreign land and…I was not there. Instead their leader was…" She couldn't be talking about Thunderheart!**

"**It was you, Blacknight." Blacknight stared at her surprised. He was the deputy, but the only way for him to become leader was if she died. "I know. But I'm on my last life. You will make a great leader, once the time comes." Blacknight looked at his beautiful leader. He didn't want her to die, and here she was telling him that she would. She sighed. "Oh Whitesky, I always knew you would die, but in a time like this, and to leave me to lead the herd…" He drifted off. "I wouldn't have any other horse leading the herd but you Blacknight." She looked at him her eyes glowing. He held the gaze and faced the cold hard truth, Whitesky was going to die, and leave him to lead the Herd. He just didn't know when.**

**Chapter 2**

**Blacknight did not share what he knew with his friends. He didn't feel it was their business and it would make them worry. Whitesky was doing a fine job hiding her weakness from the herd, he wasn't going to ruin it for her. **

"**Rainhoof!" Blacknight called as he walked towards the apprentices' cave. Rainhoof appeared from the entrance and smiled at him. "Coming!" She neighed. She cantered up to him and they set off. "Your smelling skill is very good. You will probably make a good tracker when you become a warrior. But now I want to see your fighting skills." Blacknight said as they walked toward Training Cave. It was just a barrier of trees that made the enclosure seem like a cave really. He led the way out of camp. Down the path and to the left it was. He turned to see the tall trees glaring down at him. Rainhoof caught up. She looked up at the trees and gasped. "We are going in there?" She stuttered. Blacknight nodded amusingly. "It is better inside." He promised. He walked through the entrance which was where the circle of trees parted and there was a gap. Inside the sun shined down through the circle of trees and canopy. Rainhoof smiled at the beauty. It probably was the prettiest place in all Canyon Herd territory. **

"**Ok let's begin. Attack me." He ordered. He turned to where he was facing Rainhoof. She concentrated for a moment before she pounced. It was a clumsy move. All Blacknight had to do was step over and she landed beside him. "Too slow and clumsy. Try something more… risky." Rainhoof nodded. She looked towards his withers. But instead of jumping for his back she struck out at his fore legs. It hurt a little because it was a surprise to him. She snapped at him then reared up and pawed at him in the air. He turned to kick back at her. She jumped forward but he was ready. He gently moved to the side again. She landed beside him looking frustrated. "We will work more on this tomorrow. For now I am going to assess your skills. I will go and hide and you must track me. Wait for a few minutes before starting." She nodded.**

**Blacknight galloped out of Training Cave and towards Center Stone Path. Rainhoof hadn't been down the path before. He wondered if she would dare follow him there. He smiled mischievously and cantered down the path when he came to it. He came to the cliff that led down to Center Stone. Instead of going down he licked a twig then dropped it over the edge. His scent on the twig might confuse her into thinking he was there instead of behind the rock he had leaped behind. He had covered his tracks by brushing his tail over the hoof prints. He stood there and waited to get a whiff of her coming towards him. The wind was blowing towards him which would make it more difficult for Rainhoof to catch his scent.**

**Yet in a few minutes he caught her scent. She was about at the entrance to Center Stone Path. She must have been walking the whole way to only be there. A few minutes later she was much closer, a sign she had quickened her pace, probably cantering. Soon she came into view. She had broken into a light sweat. She slowed and looked down over the cliff. He watched as she took a sniff. She looked down at the path. She must have caught the twig's scent. She turned her head towards the rock and took a sniff. She started smiling. "I found you!" Blacknight smiled in return and jumped beside her. "You did well, only a few minutes. I wasn't sure you would come down this path." "Well I wanted to see Center Stone enough, and I smelt you." Rainhoof replied. "Great, well lets get back to camp." Blacknight said. The two picked up a gallop with Rainhoof leading the way. **

**Chapter 3**

**Rainhoof left to go and talk with Whisperhoof and Stormhoof. Close by Sandqueen and Silverqueen were chatting and grazing. Redtail and Stonepelt were grazing close to the warriors' cave as well. Lionpelt, Spottedpelt, and Grayqueen were talking with Whiteface, Spottedear and Dustqueen, three of the elders. **

**Blacknight sighed; he didn't feel like going and eating while he should be doing something for Whitesky or the herd. Maybe he could talk to Nightfur. He trotted of towards her cave. Surprisingly she was in there instead of with Whitesky. **

"**Hi." He said as he walked through the entrance. Nightfur was laying out some herbs. She looked up and smiled. "Hello Blacknight, what is it?" Blacknight sighed again, he wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not sure. I just don't feel right." Nightfur looked at him with understanding eyes filled with love. "I know Blacknight. I feel it too. We both know Whitesky is going to die soon. Yet we can do nothing for her." Nightfur shook her black head and pushed the herbs out of the way. She walked forward and gave Blacknight a lick on the shoulder. He smiled and gave her a lick in return. **

**Later Blacknight walked into Whitesky's cave carrying some grass in his mouth. He dropped them beside Whitesky's other uneaten meal. "You should eat." He suggested. Whitesky looked at the sweet grass and took a few mouthfuls then turned away again. He walked forward and gave her a lick of knowing. He knew she was going through a hard time, knowing her days were numbered. She turned back and looked at him thankfully. "I will watch over you Blacknight, when I'm in Sky Herd." She promised. Blacknight smiled gratefully at her warm gaze. "I'm going to miss you so much Whitesky." He sighed at that. She seemed to be in a trance again. She saw something far and distant that only she knew what it was. Blacknight walked out of her cave seeing that she was not in a talking state anymore. How much he would miss her only he knew. **

**The next day Blacknight led the dawn patrol along with Rainhoof, Stonepelt, Stripefur, and Whisperhoof. After that he gave Rainhoof some more training. Later he left camp to go and get some water. He didn't feel like getting it from Camp Pool, so he walked towards Gorge Herd River. When he arrived he stuck his muzzle deep into the cool water. He looked down at his black reflection. It started fading and changed colors. It was Whitesky he saw now. He looked behind him but no horse was there. The wind started blowing towards him. He sniffed and smelt something unfamiliar. It smelt of Mountain Herd, Traitors! He rushed forward following the scent. It twisted and turned and Blacknight realized it was only one horse invader. Probably a spy. **

**He could tell he was getting closer. He stopped and edged to look over a bush. A scrap of a horse was lying down and panting heavily. She moved when she saw him. Her eyes were terrified. Blacknight jumped in front of her so she couldn't try escaping. "What are you doing here?" he asked looking over her cut and ragged body. "I…I'm only here because Flamesky banned me from the herd, don't kill me!" It was obvious she meant no harm. "Why were you banned?" Blacknight asked curiously. "I…don't know really. We were attacked by a cougar that killed my foal and I was banned." She looked honestly sincere. Blacknight nodded. "Who are you?" "I'm…Blacknight, who are you?" he replied uncertainly. "I'm Morningqueen formerly of Mountain Herd." **

"**Blacknight!" It was Lionpelt. He must be leading a patrol. "I'm over here Lionpelt, with a trespasser." Blacknight replied, keeping his eye on Morningqueen. Lionpelt appeared through the bushes with Spottedpelt, Sagestripe, Silverqueen, and Stormhoof. He looked curiously at Morningqueen. "Take her back to camp." Blacknight ordered. "WHAT?" Spottedpelt cried. "We can't let a traitor into camp!" "She is no traitor, she had been banned from her herd for no reason, and so she claims." Blacknight snapped. Spottedpelt rolled his eyes. Lionpelt walked forward and he and Blacknight helped her up. Then the patrol and Blacknight escorted her to camp. Blacknight wondered if she could make it up the path. But Morningqueen did fine. They entered camp and horses appeared with glares. Blacknight left to go and get Whitesky. **

**She was standing in the corner thinking. "Whitesky, we have a trespasser." Whitesky's head bolted up and she looked like her strong self again. She followed Blacknight out of her cave and to the center of camp. Morningqueen laid there taking in the cold glares. Everyone left while she and Whitesky talked. **

**A few minutes later Whitesky called Blacknight over. **

"**What do you think?" she asked. "I think she is telling the truth." Blacknight replied glancing at Morningqueen. "Then she will stay here until her fate is decided." Whitesky declared and walked towards High Ledge. She told the herd what would happen with Morningqueen while Blacknight got her settled in a spot beside apprentices' cave. It was a comfy spot with a tree standing above so she could stay shaded. And warmer as it got colder. Blacknight brought her some grass from the good patches in camp and walked towards warriors' cave. He was very tired now. Sleep drifted into his exhausted mind.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Blacknight, you may choose the horses to go to the Gathering." Whitesky neighed sleepily. It was the next day, also the day of the Gathering. Blacknight nodded and left her cave. He headed towards High Ledge and leaped a top it. He had never been up there before. It seemed so different. Horses that had noticed him there were already striding towards High Ledge. **

"**Horses of Canyon Herd," Blacknight called. The horses appeared out of caves and walked over. "Tonight is the night of the Gathering, as we all know. The horses that will be attending are Redtail, Stonepelt, Stripefur, Sandqueen, Silverqueen, Nightfur, and Bluehoof." The horses around him nodded agreement. They began to leave and Blacknight jumped down from High Ledge. Redtail trotted towards him. "Thanks Blacknight, this will be my first Gathering." Blacknight blinked in surprise, he hadn't realized that this _was_ Redtail's first Gathering. **

**Later that night Blacknight led the band of horses down Center Stone Path. He wondered if Flamesky would say anything about Morningqueen. **

**When they arrived Canyon Herd split up into groups with the other herds. Blacknight walked towards Center Stone. This would be his first time to stand on Center Stone. Flamesky, Paintedsky, and Streamsky looked curiously as he approached. "Where is Whitesky?" Paintedsky asked friendly. Blacknight sighed, "She was feeling tired tonight." Paintedsky looked puzzled. "You will see." Blacknight added. Paintedsky and the other two nodded acceptingly. When the time came Flamesky got up and went to the edge of Center Stone. The horses below quieted down seeing the Gathering was starting. **

"**Horses of all herds, I have important news to share!" Flamesky neighed. Everyone got real "There is a traitor on the loose!" Blacknight stiffened, could he possibly already know about Thunderheart? "The traitor is Morningqueen! She let a cougar eat her foal!" Flamesky continued. Blacknight highly doubted what he said was true. A mare doesn't just watch her foal be devoured. She must have tried to help, or maybe she got injured by the cougar and then it ate her foal. Mumbles of disagreement were heard. The rest doubted Flamesky's story as well. Flamesky backed away seeing there was no use continuing. Blacknight supposed it was his turn now. He walked slowly towards the edge of Center Stone and looked down. He had to do this. "Speaking of traitors, Canyon Herd has banned Thunderheart." Gasps went off through the crowd, Thunderheart had a good reputation and Blacknight was about to ruin it. That is what made him be able to go on. "Thunderheart attacked Whitesky. He also was the horse who killed Starsky." Blacknight retold everything that Thunderheart had done as the horses below listened in awe. "That is why Whitesky could not make it tonight." All the horses lowered their heads gravely. Blacknight backed away knowing his turn was over. Paintedsky leaped up. "With all these traitors on the loose we will have to be extra careful. Cloud Herd will have extra patrols on duty whenever we can." Cheers went off through the horses this time. Streamsky walked forward and agreed with Paintedsky. Blacknight got up and said one last thing. "I also need to inform you that Morningqueen is with Canyon Herd. She is no traitor. I found her out on her own about to die." Flamesky jumped up. "You should have let her die fool! She is a traitor!" Disagreement with Flamesky sounded once again. Morningqueen was a loyal horse and would never do such a thing. Flame sky must have just interpreted it the wrong way. The horses began leaving at this point. Blacknight proudly led his horses back home. Now everyone knew to beware of Thunderheart.**

**Chapter 5**

**The next day in camp everything was calm. Blacknight walked out of the warrior's cave to see many of the horses were already up and grazing. Sandqueen walked towards him. He wondered what she would want. Stripefur was coming over with her as well. Stripefur said, "Looks like Blacknight is a sleepy deputy. Figures since he is such a horseypet." He looked at Sandqueen expectantly. "Leave him alone grass brain." Blacknight was surprised and Stripefur was just as surprised. "Oh come on Sandqueen-" "You should stop picking on Blacknight, he isn't a horseypet anymore, as you can see he is the deputy now!" Sandqueen retorted. Blacknight felt good to finally have a horse stand up for him, what made him feel even better was that this was Sandqueen! Stripefur glared at Blacknight and sorely walked away. Blacknight watched him happily. **

"**Don't mind him; he is such a grass brain." Sandqueen said looking back at Blacknight. He returned her gaze, "I'm used to it. He has hated me ever since I came here." Sandqueen sighed. "Well do you want to go on a patrol together?" Blacknight was surprised yet again. "Sure…I guess that sounds fun." He smiled and followed Sandqueen out of camp cheerfully. They were walking towards Gorge Herd. Blacknight felt more like Cloud Herd today, but he followed; he wasn't going to give up a chance with Sandqueen being nice. **

"**So I hear that you told all the horses about Thunderheart last night." Sandqueen started as they walked on happily. "Yes. I feel really good knowing that all the herds are aware of his betrayal now. I wonder where he went to." Blacknight replied. "I don't want to know as long as he is here. He is such a traitor!" Sandqueen said angrily. Blacknight looked over at her cautiously. "Sorry, he just makes me want to eat…horse dirt!" Sandqueen said. "It's ok, I understand. I remember…" He stopped when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to share his dreams with Starsky. "You remember what?" Sandqueen urged. Blacknight thought fast. "I remember the one day I caught him attacking Redtail." He finished. Sandqueen looked at him in horror. "He attacked Redtail too? Like he hasn't done enough evil already." Sandqueen was disgusted. Blacknight agreed with her completely, Thunderheart had no good in him at all. They continued on silently. Blacknight was happy that Sandqueen seemed to be friendly for once. **


End file.
